talesoffantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elterra
='The World of Elterra'= "The land on which we thrive, live, and toil, records on the origins of its name have been lost over time." 'Background' What once thrived as a small community in the midwestern parts of the land of Elterra has evolved into several major powers. Their history includes millennia of achievements in culture, linguistics, faith, and the arts. Sadly, darkness resides in the deepest hollows of the human heart, and acts of war, plunder, and slaughter soon ensued. Greed drove the nations to wage wars in which mindless killings were permitted to continue day after day in the name of accumulating more territory. Years of continued strife gradually gave birth to three great factions: Ashland, Zan Korrel, and Evdar. Ashland took control over most of the land, with Evdar claiming the northwestern territories and the Zan Korrel controlling the shores. This was the situation for many years, until the arrival of new settlers. When the new settlers arrived, they brought with them new fashions and languages. During a time of peace, the people of Elterra learned new technologies for crafting armor, as well as the mysterious powers of alchemy. Having brought new knowledge to Elterra, the newcomers quickly earned their place among the native peoples. Thirty years passed quickly, and as the saying goes, good times do not last forever. Religious and cultural clashes with the newcomers became more frequent. Accordingly, tolerance levels were gradually wearing thin. What finally set a fateful chain of events into motion was a drastic increase in taxes on the newcomers. Unable to tolerate their treatment any longer, the Kirin-worshipping newcomers staged a rebellion and usurped the throne, putting their leader, Feo, in power and declaring the beginning of the Kirin Era. A massive war erupted as a result. With technologically superior weapons and alchemy, the Kirin Empire in the East held the upper hand in all battles. Nevertheless, the Evdar and the Zan Korrel, with their mysterious magiks, were forces to be reckoned with. In the midst of all these conflicts, a divine artifact in the east known as the Dimensional Gate was somehow damaged. Strange beings began to appear in Elterra. The demise of the Kirin Empire was inevitable and irreversible, as various feudal lords with lofty ambitions started to eye the seat of power, waiting for the most opportune moment to strike. With the passing of the last ruler of Feo's lineage, all chaos broke loose. The saints of the land could not bear to see innocent civilians caught in this mindless war, forced to live with the hardships that would ensue from the blind greed of those who held power. They led the homeless, soldiers tired of all the fighting, and even a few of the former ruling class, who did not wish to be part of the violence anymore. All of them traveled through the Dimensional Gate into the unknown. "At the very least," they thought, "things cannot be worse than in our war-ravaged homeland." The world they found was a utopia compared to the chaos they had left behind. It was a land where everything was beautiful and whole. There was no war, no hate, and no conflict in their new land. Through unity and goodwill, these refugees quickly built up a whole new civilization for themselves there, with their own army and culture. It was a place they could call home. All of this was accomplished in a brief 30 years. Continued explorations into the mysteries of their new land have started to reveal bad tidings for all those living there - very bad tidings indeed. 'Races' 'Bohren' The Kirin Empire Beliefs: Alchemy Capital: Jun Ma City The Kirin Empire originated in the eastern regions of Elterra. Legend has it that its citizens were led by the Prince of the West, Fusu, through the Dimensional Gate into the continent of Elterra many years ago, eventually forming their empire. The populace, comprising of a mixture of common folks and nobility, then settled down with their valuable knowledge of alchemy and cultural heritage. It was this knowledge that allowed its citizens to survive the harshest conditions of war and the rampages of demons. Though ravaged, the citizens of Bohren never forgot their noble heritage, and have been strengthening themselves for a future comeback. The Kirin Empire has a centralized government system, formed by the later generations of migrants, and includes the Monarch, courtiers and priests. Its divine beast is the Jade Kirin. 'Ashland' The Phoenix Empire Beliefs: Followers of Illuflamos (the Illuflamos, or worships of the legendary Phoenix, is a national religion with its roots in the deserts) Capital: Lotus City When the first settlers reached the southwestern region of Elterra, they were shocked by the barren desert and snowy mountain range before them. Driven by sheer resilience and aided by advanced agricultural technologies, the founders of Ashland managed to work with the local tribes and united the oases of the region. They established the magnificent Lotus City, a single spark amid miles of frosty wasteland. Beyond the city walls, the punishing cold continues to remind people of the perseverance of their ancestors and the constant danger that lurks around every corner. The Phoenix Empire is governed by its church. Its leader rules the land through the will of their gods. The nation itself is a coalition of many local tribes. There are a total of 12 high priests who govern the Empire. All of them answer to one man, High Priest Tai Si, who can hear the words their gods. The legendary Phoenix is said to be watching over the whole empire. 'Locations' Dimensional Gate The Dimensional Gate is the center ground for all the factions in the land of Elterra. Through it lies the path to other dimensions. Players may experience the situation in the world beyond by passing through the Gate. For more information, refer to the relevant instance details. Alchemy This ancient Chinese science has immortality as its ultimate aim. The knowledge of alchemy, said to have been derived from the Kirin Empire, became a popular practice in the lands of Elterra. However, its glory was diminished with the outbreak of war between Bohren and Ashland, and was soon totally suppressed by Ashland. The Zan Korrel used the powers of alchemy to destroy Maple Garden, causing the spread of corruption in the Desolate Plains and the eventual outbreak of war among Ashland and Bohren. Despite alchemy's lofty aims, Earthly immortality is no more than an impossible goal that exists only in fantasies. Illuflamos Ashland is a country ruled by religion, with the Head Priest delivering words from their god itself: the Phoenix. The torch said to burn with everlasting flame located in Lotus City itself is looked upon as the symbol of the respect they have for their god, as well as of their unyielding will to defeat all adversaries. The ongoing events in Ashland are closely tied to what happens among the religious order. Each High Priest in the sect holds an important government office, and with the recent disappearance of High Priest Shi Kong Yue, Ashland is gradually spiraling toward confusion. Zan Korrel Corrupted by the now depraved Bahamut, the Zan Korrel have been actively fanning the flames of war between Ashland and Bohren. Since the War of Black Lagoon, the Zan Korrel have taken control of Tai'Gong Prefecture, Stonebreak Hill, and the surrounding territories, as well as the Dong'Xun Docks, the largest and the most important waypoint linking the seas to the mainland. The Zan Korrel have been collecting divine artifacts in secret for over a century now. Meanwhile, they have been sowing chaos among the peoples of Elterra and steadily gathering the energy of the Life Stone to once again revive the depraved Bahamut and its master, Chi You. White Tomb Built in commemoration of the hero of the War of Tai'Gong, the White Lord, the White Tomb is actually an ammunition depot kept secret from everyone apart from the guardians of the tomb itself. Weapons and ammunition are stored in this gigantic place in seemingly limitless quantities. The Tomb Guardians have been protecting the place and its secret for centuries now. Unfortunately, with the incident of Betrayer Kon Lan, the Tomb Guardians gradually began to fall from grace, being manipulated and controlled by external forces. Soon, the secret of White Tomb got out. In fact, other Tomb Guardians exist, and all of these groups guard different ruins and tombs throughout Elterra, protecting the land from demons that may escape these places to wreck havoc in the world. Though separated by long distances, it is said that the groups of Tomb Guardians can communicate with each other via mysterious methods. Snowfairy Rock With the power of the legendary Phoenix, the Phoenix Empire managed to breed creatures for combat here despite the harsh conditions. One of these creatures is the Snow Maitreya. Since the disappearance of High Priest Shi Kong, Snowfairy Rock has been in chaos. The Snow Maitreyas organized a riot and took control of the place. Mystic Forest What was once a tranquil and peaceful land is now a place filled with hatred and danger. As more and more tomb raiders trespassed there, the angered Treants and Shrye, protectors of the forest, began to turn aggressive, seeing any stranger as an aggressor. After the appearance of the Dimensional Gate, the mighty Asura has also been seen in the vicinity. Players will be tasked to investigate the matter, and put a stop to the depraved Bahamut's nefarious plans. Cloud City A city in the clouds, like name suggests, it is ruled by Lord Zakra and floats just above the northern ranges of Stonebreak Hill. It is said that only those who have attained a high level of mental discipline can enter this city. In response to the threat of Chi You, Cloud City's Sang Jian, Wingglow and two others have been rumored to be holding four divine weapons. They are waiting for heroes to come forth to confer upon them certain secrets that will help them defeat Chi You. Kellead The name "Kellead" is derived from the ancient texts of alchemy. The origin of alchemy goes back to the ancient Xia dynasty, when thousands of like-minded alchemists pursued the secret of immortality. In the game, Kellead village is the starting town for beginners. Yishan Pass is said to be the entrance to Kellead Village. It is connected to Northgate Forest. Kun Lun Yue, who was once an officer stationed at Yishan Pass, has been leading rebel forces in the area of late. Yishan Pass During the birth of the Kirin Empire, passes were built at strategic locations as a defensive measure and for easy expansion of influence. Passes serve a large variety of other purposes, such as the levying of taxes, controlling the movement of citizens, and conducting security checks. Yishan Pass is always guarded by a large military force since it is the connecting gateway from Kellead to Northgate Forest. Northgate Forest Northgate Forest lies 120 "li" southeast of Jun Ma City, surrounded by perilous terrain and greenery. Valuable ore reserves laced with the powers of the Life Stone were discovered by the practitioners of Jingism's during its founding years, and have further strengthening the importance of this place. Despite the fortifications built by the east garrison, rumors of these resources drew the attention of hoodlums. Many suspected that the rising strife could have been instigated by Ashland spies that infiltrated the area, but so far it remains an unsolved mystery. Northgate Mines The mysterious mines located in the heartlands of the Northgate forest served as an important source of ores for the Kirin Empire, providing much-needed minerals. This is one of the few remaining mines that produce Life Stones. Military efforts by the east garrison proved ineffective against rampant plundering of minerals by illegal miners. Recently, some say that Ashland sorcerers have seized control of the mines, creating more confusion. Springs of Regret The Springs of Regret lie near the slopes of Northgate Forest. These two water sources flow side by side, never merging and never mixing. Many doctors believe that the minerals in these waters provide the perfect cure to many diseases. Artisans believe that using these waters during the crafting process can produce the highest-quality equipment. No one knows what gives the spring water these miraculous properties. Barbarian Village Situated at the top of the hills, the village is home to a mysterious people. Some speak of their cold, savage, bloodthirsty nature, while others believe they are passionate, simple, and honest. One thing is certain: no one dares to venture up the slopes of the hills. For some unknown reason, the Barbarians have developed a recent fervor for fire. There are rumors of mysterious shadows within the flames, as if they are crackling with life. Norlow Plains Besides their fertile land and plentiful food resources, the Norlow Plains provide a natural geographical advantage. The Southern Pass, a strategic fortification, is located on the southernmost end of the plains. The name "Norlow" simply means "the glorious century." During the war between Ashland and Bohren, the Southern Pass stood strong against many Ashland invasions. The natural defenses provided an added development advantage to the Kirin Empire. Jun Ma City Built during the reign of the Prince of the West; this majestic city's construction took 30 years to complete. It was intended to provide settlements for those harvesting nearby resources. The development of religious beliefs and cultural changes helped shape the city, reflecting the goodwill of its people. Jun Ma City soon became the center for economic, religious, and cultural development within the region. It is secured by its double-layered walls and bulwark. Burial Grounds The Burial Grounds are located at the far corners of the Norlow Plains. Their origins are shrouded in mystery, despite attempts by the Kirin Archmages to uncover their history. It is rumored that a tunnel filled with treasure is hidden deep within the Burial Grounds, but attempts to locate it have so far been unsuccessful. Kirin Shipyard An important military installation south of the Kirin Empire, the shipyard has recently fallen to an Ashland raid. The Kirin Empire's latest military plans include the recapturing of this strategic spot. Peach Grove The monsters of the Peach Grove were affected by the destruction of Maple Garden and have begun attacking Bohren soldiers within the vicinity. Master Alchemist Meng Sheng has been tasked to investigate the phenomenon. Borders Barrenland This is where Maple Garden was located. The place was completely destroyed as the result of an an incident involving the leakage of medicinal drugs. The same event also triggered the war between Ashland and Bohren. The Master Alchemist believes that the destruction of his homeland was the doing of the Phoenix Empire. For now, Maple Garden has become a breeding ground for demons. Priest Seeto Yue has been summoned to the area to investigate. Bamboo Path This patch of bamboo north of the Maple Garden is a fertile place for growing herbs. With the destruction of the Maple Garden, demons have spread to the area. Before anyone can harvest the vast array of herbs there, the demons must be eradicated. Heaven Ridge Anywhere in the Icy Village, the faint shadows of this enormous mountain can be seen. The peak of the mountain is white with snow and its body concealed by the hovering clouds. Its highest face, the Flabellum Cliff, fans out magnificently toward the sky. All citizen of the Phoenix Empire proudly pass along to their children stories of how their ancestors conquered this formidable rock. After the battle of Tai'Gong, people of the Phoenix Empire headed south. They were faced with the harsh conditions of the land and constant disturbances from the Kirin Empire that greatly restricted their development. The High Priest led his people with the blessing of the Phoenix. Their resilience helped them establish a new home within the frosty mountains. Frozen Keep This is the link between Icy Village and the Tiger Pool. It is also the only gateway to the outside world. The Frozen Keep represents the undaunted spirit of the Phoenix Empire, standing in the freezing cold to protect the people behind its wall. Snowfairy Rock This place is inhabited by the strong Snow Maitreyas. These creatures were once used by the Phoenix Empire to aid its military. However, the mysterious disappearance of High Priest Shi Kong has led to a riot by the Snow Maitreyas, who now claim the land as their own. Rumors suggest that the Kirin Empire is behind this revolt. Vast Snowfield The Phoenix Empire once made use of the strength of the Snow Maitreyas to aid their military. However, the disappearance of High Priest Shi Kong has left these creatures to run loose. It has been rumored that this revolt is merely a small part of an elaborate plan by the Kirin Empire. The road to Lotus City is now rampant with Worm Breeders and demons. Some of the local tribes have turned their backs on Ashland and are causing havoc all over the land. Lotus City When the Phoenix Empire was established, its people created Lotus City as their capital. Although it is not as big and prosperous as Jun Ma City, Lotus City is a handful for any potential invaders. In the vast, barren land, the city stands tall as a symbol of its people's undaunted spirit. The people of the Phoenix Empire must always be prepared. Those who were once considered brothers can quickly become the leaders an army approaching the city gate. The people's strong beliefs help them withstand any attack, no matter how formidable. As long as the sacred fire of Lotus City continues to glow, the people of the Phoenix Empire know victory will someday be theirs. Lotus Gobi Lotus Gobi is where the people of the Phoenix Empire originated from. All over that land, pebbles glitter in the radiant glow of the day. The occasional wind sweeps up the fine sand to provide shade against the biting sun. When the first people settled in Lotus Gobi, they were shocked by the barrenness before them. Their resilience and advanced agricultural technologies helped them unite the local tribes and oases. A great city was built in no time. Thus was founded Lotus City, the pearl of the barren lands. Bone Trench This is where the souls of the people of the Phoenix Empire find respite. Only the worthy can be buried in this sacred place. To the people, death is the start of a new chapter. The heroes of their ancestors await their souls in the other world. The sand provides shelter to countless warriors whose selfless sacrifices helped ensure the tradition of the Phoenix would continue. Phoenix Hill Many legends surround Phoenix Hill. It has witnessed the development of the world. Since the Western Prince passed through the Dimensional Gate, Phoenix Hill has been permanently engraved in the myths of the present world. To the people, the vanished Dimensional Gate is their link to the legendary Phoenix. Many believed this hill was once the sacred place upon which the Phoenix once nested. Well of Fortune This was once a village vibrant with life. A mysterious virus forced its inhabitants to abandon and cordon off the place. Investigations later revealed that the contagion was caused by the pollution of the main water source. Many claim that this place is now infested with demons. Those who fled the Well of Fortune set up a new home in a hill south of the village. Hall of Tears It is said that when the Western Prince walked through the Dimensional Gate, he met the North Dipper here and acquired the legendary weapon known as the Skyline Sword. To the uninitiated, this place serves merely as a home to hermits. At every full moon, sad music fills the air of the Hall of Tears, its sorrowful source unknown. Neutral Territories Dragon Path An important pathway linking the territories of Ashland and Bohren, countless battles have been fought between the two great factions in this place. Rivers of blood have run their course here, as well. It is a place associated with struggles and hatred. Black Lagoon Once the battlefield for Ashland and Bohren, many brave and aspiring warriors have fallen here. Recent years have seen the appearance of many terrible demons. This is worrisome indeed, since the Black Lagoon is the only pathway to Tai'Gong City. Tai'Gong Prefecture The Tai'Gong Prefecture resides in an advantageous location. It is a central location in the land of Elterra, set along the borders of the territories between Ashland and Bohren. The Bohren developed the area to become a major trading post, as well as a secondary capital. Alas, the prefecture became a focal point for battle when the wars broke out. As a result, the remains of the once glorious city are now merely rubble. Dong'Xun Docks A harbor city located on the eastern shores, its water passageways are 50m or greater in depth, allowing large ships to travel freely through. The Dong'Xun Docks are well known as the only location with such excellent natural conditions for docking and sea trade. The docks are located 30m away from Tai'Gong Village, and are hotly contested in times of war as a strategic spot. After the War of Tai'Gong, the Zan Korrel claimed ownership of the docks, and have been using them as a base of operations for launching attacks against the other factions. Mystic Forest Once a land undisturbed and peaceful, Apu, God of the Mountains, was compelled to create various images of himself to ward off the rampant numbers of tomb raiders appearing in the vicinity. Alas, it was all a plot of the scheming Zan Korrel. The Treants, who were once the gentle sentinels of nature, became influenced by the power of the Zan Korrel and have been bent to their will. They are now nothing but vessels of aggression and hate. Northshire The entrance to the Evdar territories was once under the control of the Bohren. However, as war began, the area was abandoned. In recent times, the Evdar have begun to set up camp in the area. Their motives are unclear, at least for now.